fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Cheney
' in "Orga of the Black Lightning"}} |image= |kanji=ローグ・チェーニ |rōmaji=''Rōgu Chēni'' |alias=The Shadow Dragon (影竜 Eiryū) |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Black |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cape |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Team Sabertooth |partner=Frosch Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives=Sikadrum (Foster Parent) |magic=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Rogue wears a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to don a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely seems to show emotions. He also wasn't as interested in watching the matches as Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of the five strongest Mages, he seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and their Guild Master immediately banished her, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting simply says that this is the way their guild works, and didn't think much of what just happened. However, Rogue does have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, starts worrying and crying, and asks him if he would disappear since he is weak, Rogue smiles kindly and says that it would never happen since he was with him. He also has not yet shown the ruthless, sadistic side displayed by some of his Guild mates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, the other three members of Sabertooth's top five were laughing at the sight. Rogue however was not laughing with them, and was earlier looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his Guild. History Rogue was raised by a Dragon, Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Skiadrum, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer. At some point in his life, he also implanted Dragon Lacrima in his body, which made him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 18-20 Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan of Natsu Dragneel, as well as a fan of Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Sting and Rogue talk about how the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago have returned, though Rogue says he does not care. Sting knows he is lying, and points out how he admired Natsu Dragneel so much seven years ago. Sting continues talking about seven years ago, including Rogue being a fan of Gajeel Redfox. Just then, an archer from a Dark Guild arrives and shoots an arrow at the two. Sting grabs the arrow as it comes towards them and eats it, and then uses his Dragon's Roar. The attack barely misses the archer, which causes him to flee. Sting calls him scum for abandoning his comrades. Just then, Lector and Frosch appear praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if they want to duel Natsu, but Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector inform Sting and Rogue about Natsu deciding to participate in the tournament. Sting gets enthusiastic with the tournament while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, he and Sting fight and defeat some Mages before meeting Natsu, who they make fun of for being a Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon. They then announce that they are third generation Dragon Slayers who killed the dragon that taught them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 Rogue, Sting, and their Exceeds then leave, but not before Sting tells Natsu that they will show him the true power of a Dragon Slayer if the main event ends up being a battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 3 Later on, the teams which passed the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games arrive at the stadium one by one. After the teams are revealed, Rogue walks out with Sting and the three other members of his team who took 1st place in the preliminaries, meeting his former role model, Gajeel, along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Rogue remains quiet and solitary throughout much of the first day. While Sting and Rufus begin talking about War Cry from Team Quatro Cerberus, Rogue walks away saying he doesn't care, and telling himself silently that he's only interested in Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 10 By the end of the day, Team Sabertooth is in the lead with 20 points in total.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 The next day during the Chariot, seeing how Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu are all affected by transportation sickness, Rogue realizes that this affects all Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12 The second day eventually ends with Sabertooth gaining 0 points, moving them down to second place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 1 That night, Rogue is present with the rest of his guild when Sabertooth's Guild Master Jiemma talks about how Sabertooth is supposed to be strongest guild. Rogue looks away when Yukino is forced to strip, and when she has been excommunicated from Sabertooth. Afterwards, while walking down the hallway, he questions Sting about their guild and says that Yukino was their comrade, but Sting replies that Yukino disappeared because she was weak. Frosch then asks if he will also disappear because he's weak, but Rogue says that he won't since Frosch is with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-14 Later on, the Sabertooth lodgings is attacked by an intruder. Rogue and Frosch report the news to Sting and Lector, who are also awakened by the noise, and they rush to find the intruder. As they hurry, they witness several of their guildmates being attacked by Natsu, making the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth shocked. Their Guild Master, Jiemma, appears and is challenged to a fight by Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Rogue is left speechless and wonders if Yukino's excommunication is the reason for his intrusion. He watches as Natsu fights Dobengal and then Jiemma, only for the latter fight to be interrupted with Minerva's arrival with a captured Happy. Happy's capture forces Natsu to leave, but not before sharing a small piece of advice. Listening to Natsu's words about how Sabertooth should take better care of their guild mates, Rogue thinks of how those types of bonds don't seem to exist in Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283 At the end of the Third Day's events, Rogue goes back to Sabertooth's lodgings to wait for the next day. He's seen looking down, thoughtful, after his partner Sting expresses his feelings about the next day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 19 During the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Rogue is seen quietly watching as Minerva and Lucy face each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Rogue and his teammates look at the new team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-17 As the fourth day's tag battles commence, Rogue enters the battle field with Sting Eucliffe as his partner as they get ready to fight Team Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 18-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 22 The Pumpkin Man gives the signal to begin the battle when the bell is rung, Rogue and Sting rush towards Gajeel and Natsu but are left stunned when they meet their opponents face-to-face. Rogue receives a powerful punch from Gajeel and is left unable to counter attack as Gajeel keeps attacking him without stopping. Sting's White Dragon's Roar gives Rogue a chance to attack Gajeel with his Shadow Dragon's Slash but his effort is futile as Gajeel easily blocks it with his Iron Dragon's Sword, and sends him towards Natsu with a powerful shock wave. Rogue is then dragged towards Sting by Natsu and attacked with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack alongside Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 3-19 Rogue, after mumbling Gajeel's name, powers up with his Shadow Drive, enhancing his abilities. He takes the form of a shadow and attacks Gajeel, gaining the upper hand. However, before he can land another attack, Gajeel grabs his hand and uses his elbow to land a hit. Nonetheless, Rogue picks himself up and walks towards Gajeel, whilst calling out his name, but ends up getting punched yet again. After many hits, Rogue lays on the ground next to Sting. With Mato questioning the outcome of the match, Rogue and Sting get up and enter Dragon Force mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 20-32 Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon, making his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches the target with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 12-13 *'Shadow Dragon's Claw': Rogue generates shadows from his hand and use them to attack the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 28-29 (unnamed) Shadow Drive: A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures his eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 16-17 Dragon Force: Rogue is capable of activating the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Rogue is covered in an even thicker aura of shadows than that provided by Shadow Drive. He also gains dark, intricate scale patterns underneath and around his eyes, extending down his neck and onto the rest of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 34 Enhanced Durability: Rogue possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 10 and undergoing the latter's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 15-17 Hand to Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a sword by his side, Rogue's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents, landing enhanced blows from different angolations through the use of the evasive form granted him by Shadow Drive. The latter combination allowed him to fight and even overwhelm Gajeel Redfox for a while, despite ultimately being struck by the opposing Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 21-22 Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairly simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color.Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 Major Battles *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Mages *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Rogue's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers